Second Chance
by TheRealObitoKun
Summary: What if Obito had amnesia? Making him forget who he was and ended up thinking he's Tobi. What if...He ended up remembering who he was? DeiTobi/DeiObito
1. Chapter 1

The night's air was cool and calm as two young males walked threw a thick forest. It was around eight o'clock when the blond haired male stopped in the middle of the forest. Turning slightly to look at the other black haired one, that was beside him. The blond haired man had long, blond hair, with bangs that covered one eye. His other eye was a soft teal color. The male's face showed an unimpressed look as if it was usual for him. He seemed slightly miserable.

"Tobi, this is where we are going to set up camp." The blond said bluntly as he walked over to the side of the forest a few steps to the side. He walked over to a large tree, and sat down at the base. Resting his legs. The black haired man named Tobi had followed him.

"Alright, but what are you going to do, Deidara?" Tobi asked. Already taking his backpack off to unload his supplies to make camp. Once, the bag was on the ground,he took out a sleeping bag for him. Then took out another one. Putting it near Deidara.

"I'm resting my legs for now. Go fetch some firewood." Deidara said with a small sigh. Closing his eyes as he tried to relax. Although, Tobi didn't seem to take the news so well. He stood up, to only look down at the blond.

"What?! You're not even going to help a little?!" Tobi asked a bit loudly as he felt like he was doing all the work. Which he was. Deidara didn't seem to care whatsoever though. The blond haired male just glared up at Tobi.

"Yes. Are you criticizing my actions?" Deidara asked as he kept his glare on Tobi. The black haired male flinched at his superior's glare. It was a bit frighting for him actually. To have the blond glare at him. He sighed, then turned his head slightly to mumble about his situation. Tobi slumped slightly then started to walk towards the darker part of the woods. Having to go get firewood. While Deidara rested for a bit. The young artist had sighed after a few minutes. putting up a small tent, just big enough to fit one person. The tent was proclaimed...Deidara's.

-------

Tobi was picking up pieces of the firewood. Placing them in his arms as he tried not to fall under the weight. The logs were all the way up to his neck now as he continued to pick up more. An owl's hoot could be heard as if it was right next to the young black haired male. He flinched in fear as he heard it fly away. A bit startled in the woods at dark. Tobi just wanted to get out of the woods, and never come back.

He leaned over to pick up one more log, before he left. It was propped up against a tree trunk. Probably a log someone put away after they left. Tobi thought as he leaned over to grab it. As, his pile was now up above his head. The weight was pulling him down as he leaned to grab the one piece.

"Just.." He said to himself with a slight struggle.

"A bit more..." Tobi groaned as he finally touched the piece of wood.

"Yes! I've done it!" The young male yelled as he threw the other pieces of wood up in his fit of happiness. He was smiling under his mask as he wiggled a bit in glee. Only, to have it ruin as his pieces of log came crashing down on top of his head. Tobi had fell to the ground instantly as he was knocked unconscious. The logs that were thrown into the air had came down on top of Tobi. One of the pieces. Had hit his head.

It was only a few hours later when Tobi woke up. He groaned softly as his head had felt like a kunai was stabbing him repeatedly. Tobi sat up slowly. While putting his hand on top of where the log had hit him.

"Dam..Dammit..."

Tobi swore from the pain in his head then slowly stood up. Using his hand to prop himself up. The blacked haired male then blinked, and looked around. Remembering he was suppose to bring back the logs for fire. Although, when he looked around. There were no signs of the logs. He looked around with his hands on the ground. Seeing if maybe he just couldn't see them in the dark. He roamed around. Touching a few spots on the grass for the wood.

After a couple of minutes, Tobi found nothing. He sighed then put his head down. A small anime sweat drop appearing over his head.

"Deidara...is not going to be happy." Tobi said to himself as he stood up. Walking back the camp site. He was holding his head all the way there. Rubbing his head a bit as it was still sore.

It didn't take Tobi long before he was back near the site. He saw a faint glow of yellow, orange, and red. Tobi had blinked in confusion from the glow. Had Deidara made a fire for himself? Tobi asked himself as he took his last few steps out of the brush to see Deidara sitting by a fire with Tobi's logs stacked up near him. The black haired male surely knew that those were his logs. **His **most special log that caused him to fall was the one on top of the pyramid of logs. Tobi blinked at Deidara threw his mask then frowned.

"You...didn't wake me up..." Tobi said as he slugged his shoulder's a bit. Slightly, hurt by the fact that his partner actually cared more about his well-being of not being cold. Then waking him up so that he also wouldn't get cold.

_Maybe...he thought about it? _Tobi then looked at Deidara. The blond just shifted his gaze slightly to look at Tobi.

"Yes?" Tobi smiled slightly. Even his aura changed to happy.

"Did you at least think about waking me up?" He asked the other male. Deidara rolled his eyes.

"No. It was your fault that you were banged up by the logs you were gathering." Tobi felt another part of sadness well up inside walked over to his sleeping bag. Pulling it over to the fire more then got into it. Feeling tired already. It was like a dizzy spell had hit him. Tobi wanted to say something else to Deidara, but his tiredness won him over.

"I don't think it's wise to go to sleep." Deidara said as he leaned against the base of the tree again. Trying to calm himself down.

"But, if you never wake up. Just the less of the pain of keeping you around." He said, and suprisingly Tobi had said nothing. He was already sleep. Dead sleeping. Deidara huffed as he turned his attention to the fire once more.

----

It was in the middle of the night. Deidara hadn't gone to sleep yet. He was going over the mission they were on again, over in his mind. Figuring out what he should do, first. The mission was for Tobi and himself to go to the village of thunder to retrieve a scroll. Deidara put his head back as he looked up at the sky. Thinking still about what he should do.

Just then, he heard a small noise. A groan. The young male looked at his sleeping friend to find that Tobi was sitting up. Rubbing his head, then shaking his head a bit. Deidara smirked.

"Finally, up I see. I told you not to fall asleep." The other male looked at Deidara as he groaned again.

"Wha...What?" Tobi asked as he rubbed his head.

"It feels like someone violently stabbed me with a cane to the back of the head." Tobi said. His voice a bit different then it sounded. More mature.

"Tobi...you're an idiot. You had logs crash on to your head." Deidara explained to his partner. Slightly confused though, at why Tobi couldn't remember a thing. Surely, the clumsy ninja should of been used to being hit in the head. Even he, Deidara, got hit in the head when he was younger.

"Tobi? Who's Tobi?" The other male asked as he turned to look at Deidara.

"Why is there a mask on my face?" He asked as he started to remove the mask over his blinked confusingly at how Tobi was acting. He didn't know even who he was? Was the log crashing on to his head that server?

"You mean...you don't know who you are?" Deidara asked the other male. Seeing if maybe Tobi had amnesia.

"No...I know who I am." Tobi said as he slowly took the mask off.

"I'm Obito Uchiha." The male turned to look at Deidara. Grinning at him. A partch was over his left eye.


	2. Chapter 2

"Uchiha...?" The blond haired male had spoken after the couple minutes of just standing there. Obito had looked around, to se3e if there was anyone else there that could happen. Then, everything in his ninja training came back to him. Maybe, he shouldn't of said anything! What if he was knocked out for a thousand years, and this was the future, and this village was against Konoha! Obito thought for a moment, as his face began to fall as he was dreading the fact that he had his headband on. Reaching up, he tapped his forehead, only to meet...hair? How much did he hair grow? Where was his goggles? There was so many questions he wanted to figure out....

Deidara, on the other hand gave Obito was a disgusted look. He never thought Tobi was a Uchiha, well, it made sense now since the mask had been removed, but Obito Uchiha? Who the hell was that? Itachi Uchiha, the fucking bastard, that....Deidara took an inner breath to calm himself down from going on a long range of just swareing his thoughts off about Itachi. Then there was Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was Itachi's little brother who was also just like any other Uchiha in his mind. The blond haired male leaned down and gripped Obito by the collar and lifted him up the ground.

"Tobi, you better not be playing with me kid." He said once again, shaking the male.

Obito coughed and gripped Deidara's hand.

"I'm not! I'm not!" He said as he was yelling at the male that he was indeed Obito Uchiha. Why wouldn't he believe him? Was it that hard to believe? What the hell was going on?!

Deidara growled, then suddenly threw Obito on the ground.

"Just my luck, a Uchiha for a partner." The black haired male freaked for a moment that he was thrown on the ground, but thankfully he put a hand out and did a flip on the ground.

"Geeze! What did I do?" Obito said as he looked over at the male. Then sighed, not wanting to get into a fight with this guy. There was something off about him. He seemed, like he was more secretive, and vile. Not someone you could trust, but what choice did he have? He could walk out, but he didn't know where he was..all he knew was that he just woke up, no headband, no people he knew, and apparently this guy called him 'Tobi'.

"Erm, who is Tobi? And where are we?" Deidara looked at the other male with his blue eyes then looked away. This guy seemed to be acting like a child, why didn't he remember Tobi?

"Look, Tobi is my partner and we are- "

"Oh, you're gay?" Obito said blinking confusingly, then Deidara had an anime vein pop on his head, then gripped Obito with both hands. Shaking him back and forth from the way that he interpreted on how they were talking.

"Of course I'm not gay! You idiot!" He yelled as he shook Obito back and forth. He had half a mind to kill Obito but he couldn't, he didn't know if he should since he wasn't Tobi. Or he shouldn't because of the Akatasuki partner rules, they had to have a partner to help them along with each mission, but Tobi, was having some..malfunctions...

"Ohhhkkkaaayyy.." Obito yelled as the other male was choking him, it was scary and he needed to watch his mouth it seemed. God, why did he just have to say whatever came to his mind! He really needed a muzzle didn't he....

After around five minutes, Deidara and Obito sat down around the fire and came to the agreement. Not to hurt anyone by just asking questions if the other doesn't say any comments. Which was hard for Obito since his mind was in his thirteen year old boy state, so he was stil having maturity issues, but he was restraining himself. He felt as if he was back in training with Yondaime telling him to think before acting upon.

"Okay, so let me get this straight, I'm Tobi. I hit my head, then I awoken saying I'm Obito Uchiha and gained my memory back?"

"Un." Deidara said as he wasn't really caring what the male had to say. A small bored look as on his face.

"And we're going to Suna to collect a scroll?"

"Un." The blond haired male said with a small nod. Obito just stared at him for a moment, with a small anime sweat drop running down the back of his head.

"Okay..!" Obito yelled as he slapped his knees, then clapped his hands.

"Here is my story, I'm Obito Uchiha. I was on a mission with my team...and..." Obito said as he was starring at the fire. Flashbacks of Kakashi yelling at him as he was under a boulder. How he slashed his eye. Rin was tied to a post.

"I...was under a boulder." Obito said as he shut his eyes and saw Kakashi trying to push a boulder off of him.

"I blacked out when...when the boulders came down...But...I.." Obito said as he shut his eyes tightly and shook his head.

"That's all I can remember." Deidara's eyes had lighten up as he felt some, very small sympathy for the boy. He didn't understand why he was feeling sorry for him,. well of course he knew. The story was sad, but Deidara was used to sad stories. It was just..the look in Obito's eye and movement. He was trying hard to remember what happened, and at the same time he felt hurt by remembering. It must of been a painful memory..

"How old are you?" Deidara said, masking his pity for the other male. His voice just came out in a strong voice, his normal once.

"I'm thirteen years old..." The blond haired male shook his head then rose an eyebrow. Obito was looking down at his hands so he didn't see any of the emotions that Deidara was showing him.

"You've had amnesia for around seventeen years now.." Obito's eye widen and he snapped his head up at Deidara. His eye started to tear up.

"No..." He thought as the face of Yondaime entered his mind.

"No." Obito said louder, and more tears started to well up in his eye, as he had an image of Rin. Smiling and laughing at him.

"No!"He yelled as he thought about Kakashi, and tears ran down his face.

"No, it's not right." Obito said through a chocked sob as he gripped his pant leg. The dark haired male was thinking about all that happened in his past, and he was always known to cry. Only right now, he didn't care. He had to cry. He didn't know if Kakashi, and Rin were alright. Was Yondaime alright? Was anyone he knew still alive? He had been gone for around seventeen years...it wasn't right.

"I can't be that much older." Obito said.

"Get over it." Deidara said rather harshly towards Obito. His face blank, and he had to stop pitying the boy. He was gone for that long, well he couldn't care less. The blond haired male was after all a bad guy, he was part of the akatsuki. He didn't give a damn of what Obito did. He was a groan man, and he only thought about himself.

"You have to grow up, and stop crying about something like this." The blond haired male said as he stood up. Obito looked up at him, tears falling down his cheeks.

"It's allergies.." Obito said, playing it cool. While Deidara looked down at him with a small surprise face, how long had it been since someone he knew cried? Seriously, cried. Obito was Obito, but he looked like Tobi to him, and he was used to people crying in front of him. Only, this was someone he couldn't kill, this was something he had to deal with. Something that rarely happened in the akatasuki. You, learned to kill all emotion for the others. Deidara felt a small pang as he saw someone show emotion like that. It was, rare.

Obito noticed that Deidara would just yell at him again or something, and raised his arm to whip his eyes.

"Good night." The blond haired male said as he got into his tent. Not wanting to see anymore of this display of weakness. Only, he will for once, allow someone to feel this.


	3. Chapter 3

All that ran through Obito's mind at that moment was of him leaving, to go back to Konoha. He had to do it, he was a shonobi of the leaf ninja, no matter how long he had been gone,k he was part of the leaf ninjas, and surely that would allow him back right? Obito thought as he couldn't think other wise, the dark haired male stood up and started to walk away from the tent and campfire. Not realizing that he was wearing the cloak of a sworn enemy to all ninjas, and the cloak that stroke fear into the very hearts of people who walked in the streets.

Deidara had tried to get to sleep, only just as he thought that he was going to drift off to sleep for once and for all he had heard 'Obito's' footsteps. The blond haired male had blinked, and sat up. Listening to the footsteps and wondered what the hell the male was going to do. Was he going to get more fire wood? Deidara thought as he was going to be seriously angry with Obito for going off to go get firewood that they already had enough of. The blond haired male ripped back the tent's entrence to see Obito started to run off. His foot steps had disappeared, and Deidara's eye widen. The other male had seriously left him. This wasn't out to get firewood, he went out to actually leave him.

The blond haired male growled as he felt the anger rise in him from having Obito run away. What the hell did he think that he was doing? The male shouted in his head as he grabbed the band around his wrist to put his hair up as he exited the tent. Putting on his shoes as he tied some of his hair back for the speed that he was going to have to go to stop the dark haired male from going any futher. Deidara had soon jumped and disappeared into the wilderness to follow the Uchiha who suddenly wanted to go back home. Deidara didn't understand this action at all, he was gone for seventeen years, he should be thankful that he left his village. Since, the Uchihas had all been killed...

Obito was grinning as he was jumping from tree branch to tree branch. Using his sharigan that he could use for more then a few hours, to see the dark and other objects. Obito, out of a fit of glee, had then started to go faster from running and jumping. Gaining a better lead against Deidara who he still didn't know that he was following him. The dark haired male had traveled miles ahead of Deidara since he had a few minutes a head of Deidara, and also because Obito had an extra spring in his step.

After around five minutes, Obito had landed at a town that wasn't far from the forest. He didn't know what the village was called, but he didn't want to comprehend what the village was. All he wanted to do was to see if anything happened in Konoha since he was dark haired male had jumped down on to the meadow, running quickly up towards the village. The moonlight was shining against his cloak, and on the grass beneath his feet. Specks of the grass had came to lick the tops of his feet, showing that he was barely touching the grass at times, and he was running as if he was a speed horse.

Obito finally reached the entrence of the village. He looked around, seeing that there were a couple stores open with a few people walking around. Yet, on the instant that they noticed Obito walking into the entrence they all seemed to stop. All eyes were on him, and were trying to get a grip of themselves as they watched Obito in horror. The dark haired male blinked as he looked around at the people who were terrified, of the red clouds. Obito had took a step closer to a shop, but the owner threw a hot pan at Obito, then more and soon everyone was throwing things at him.

Obito's eyes widen as he saw the pots and pans being thrown at him. A couple hitting him in the face, while the rest his his body. He looked around at the people, wondering what the hell was going on. Only, he couldn't ask the question since they continued to throw things at him. The dark haired male then bolted away, he didn't undertstand it. This was very confusing, why would anyone want to harm a shonobi? Why? His mind was too confused, and tears started to swell up in his eyes again. Obito's mind was going from the thoughts of how ninajas back in his time were great ninjas, that people looked up to as long as they weren't on the opposing sides and even then ithe vilagers would typically give them some type of respect. So...what was wrong with him? Obito thought as he wanted to know about what had happened...if anyone knew about Kakashi...

The dark haired maled had ran, just purely ran. His feet pumping to the hard thumps in his heart, and the confusion running through his mind. Finally, Obito ended up stopping after around an hour of running. He stopped...stopped at a lake. The lake was big, and in the middle it reflected the bright moon that was high above the sky. Surrounded by darkness, making it the brightest light in the darkness by far. Obito could barely take in the beauty of the place, the sakura blossom tree allowing some of the buds fall on top of the water, while the moon was trying to watch the scene un fold before him.

Obito walked back and forth in the dark, being confused as ever, he finally dropped down on to his arse. The dark haired male, then pulled his knees up to his chest and he put his head on top of his knees. Picking his hands up to place on top of his head to rest them in his knees. Trying to get a grip of what reality was left of this world. The world of shonobi ninajs now, and the ninjas back in his time. He didn't understand anything! Nothing! Nothing made sense! Obito screamed in his head as he couldn't comprehend that, which started to make him cry out of saddness. It is said that when people cry, or are sad...it's because they feel hopeless. That the situation that they are in right now is hopeless, that they are hopeless of doing anything.

Which was just how Obito was feeling.

Hopless.

The dark haired male let out a few shaky breaths, then he suddenly felt someone grab his shoulder. Wheel him around only to punch him in the face. Obito's body was let go, and he fell to his side from the punch. His already bruised face was even more abused, and he was sure to have bruises on his face for a while now. The Uchiha staid on the ground, having his hands touch the soft grass that was beneth him.

"You're an idiot!" Deidara said in a strong voice, showing that he was truly furious with Obito. Leaving him, then not stopping after a while and he had to keep up with him. Deidara took a few breathes as he needed to catch up with his oxygen level. Then he glared at Obito whow as laying on the ground. Looking like he didn't care, he looked though, like Naruto. The blond haired boy he had met before, and he saw how troubled Naruto's eyes were, yet...he didn't picture how he felt until now. Deidara let out a sigh and picked Obito up. Grabbing on to his shoulder, he forcfully pulled him up.

"Look, 're not thriteen can't do that." Obito shook his head, as he didn't want to hear that. Didn't want to hear that his life's dream was down the drain, and now that he missed seveteen years of his life. The dark haired male slowly brought his hands up to his eyes, to whipe his eyes again. Deidara looked over at Obito, feeling uncomfertable once again. Right now, he would throw Obito in the water for crying, and he really should throw him into the water for crying but from what he could tell from Obito's personality. He would just become even more sad then before. The blond sighed as he really hated to have to suddenly become a parent to a thriteen year old boy who was his partner int he oganization Akatsuki.

"Look...Obito." Obito kept his head down, not wanting Deidara to look at him, yet Deidara had other plans and forced Obito to look at him but put his hand under Obito's chin. Gripping it like a child's as he forced Obito to look up at him.

"In your seventreen years, you became part of an oganization called Akatsuki Akatsuki are rogue ninjas who have abonded their village, so whatever thoughts you have left about your village get it out of..your..." Deidara was saying but he only saw Obito's face go from depressed..to devistated. Obito honestly looked like he had fallen apart. Which he did, his heart was stabbed d into a thousand peices, stommped on into a million peices, then chopped into billions of pieces. That was more on the plate then he thought about. Seventeens with amnesia, in an oganization, doesn't know who of his family or friends are alive or dead. This..was his worst day ever.

Obito didn't have tears come down from his face, didn't have anything like that since he was too devisated to cry. He had betrayed Konoha...He thought in the back of his mind as Deidara sighed. The blond haired male couldn't say anything that he thought would make the male feel better, since he just did try to do that. Deidara reached over with one arm to pull Obito into a hug. Allowing the emotions of Obito to just come out. Obito quickly buried his head into Deidara's chest, His face was facing at the ground, as the tears finally started to come. Fat, wet tears flew from his eyes to splash on the ground. His arms had wrapped around Deidara's torso as he held him there. Crying harder then he had ever cried before. Being strong, how could he do that when he had nothing to be strong for. Everything was lost. Everything...


End file.
